


Your First Mistake

by IceQueenRia



Category: Glee
Genre: Comfort/Angst, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 19:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceQueenRia/pseuds/IceQueenRia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With a blush staining your normally pale cheeks, you ask your girlfriends to tell you about their first experience of sexual intercourse. Hearing how most of them regret their first time, you’re determined not to regret yours. Considering you tried so hard to get it right, it really shouldn’t surprise you that you got it so wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your First Mistake

XXX

It’s been on your mind lately. You’re not really sure why. Most teenage boys think about it all the time. You’ve even reason to believe that girls think about it just as often. At times you wonder if there’s something wrong with you because it doesn’t occupy your thoughts like it does everyone else’s. For a while, you even considered the possibility that it was your sexuality that stopped you thinking about such things, but you soon realised that was a ridiculous conclusion to come to. The truth is, you just don’t think about it much. You like romance and there’s nothing wrong with that.

But lately, it has been on your mind. You consider talking to your dad, but the mere thought of having such a conversation with him has you shrivelling in embarrassment. Your dad would be highly uncomfortable discussing such things too so it’s better for the both of you that you at least try and deal with this on your own.

So you turn on your laptop and find yourself unable to close your eyes despite how much you want to as you watch those movies. You thought it might offer something informative or at the very least give you some kind of thrill of excitement. It doesn’t. All it does is make you feel nauseated and more clueless than ever. Abruptly turning your laptop off, you decide right then and there that you are never looking at such inappropriate material again.

XXX

A few nights later, alone in your room, you feel the urge to slip your hand beneath the comforter. Biting your lower lip nervously, you snake your hand under your pyjama pants, feeling the silk material brush against your knuckles. Breathing heavily through your nose, you coil your fingers around yourself, hoping to inspire some arousal. Ghosting a single digit along the vein on the underside of your cock, you feel a slight stirring in the pit of your stomach. Gripping yourself more firmly, you keep your eyes tight shut as you stroke yourself, still a little hesitant about what you consider a vulgar and not at all romantic activity despite how common you know it to be among regular teenage boys.

Your heart is beating and blood is pumping in your ears. Although an erection is forming under your tentative ministrations, the rest of your body is still taut with nerves rather than being relaxed. Your ears are alert for sound, hoping in the name of all things fashionable that nobody else in the house is awake to hear what you’re doing.

Swiping your thumb over the tip of your penis, your hips buck of their own accord, the motion making the bedsprings squeak. You freeze, nervously listening for any sound from your dad and Carole’s room, or any noise from Finn in his bedroom next door. Not hearing anything to suggest your family is awake, you resume your attentions to the appendage between your legs.

This isn’t something you do very often and you’re never really too sure if you actually enjoy it or not. Your body responds to your touch making you think that you do like it, but something in your head makes you feel guilty for touching yourself in such a way, thereby ruining your pleasure. As the guilt and shame registers in your mind, your penis falls flaccid and you give up, pulling your hand back out and blindly reaching for the hand sanitizer you keep on your bedside table to clean the dirty deed away.

XXX

Over the coming weeks, your nights are spent in similar ways. In the darkness of your room, you quietly slip a hand down to try and stir some interest into your cock. It works for a little while, but you never succeed in getting yourself off.

One night, you think you’re almost there when you hear the sound of your dad’s footsteps as he gets up to use the bathroom, the noise killing off your excitement. Another night, you’re interrupted by a text from Mercedes who can’t sleep and so your right hand ends up getting a cramp from texting one-handed rather than stroking yourself to completion. On more than one night, you’re unable to achieve release when you hear the sound of panting travelling through the too thin walls. Maybe there was a time when hearing Finn masturbate might have turned you on, but that silly crush has long since died and the sound of Finn’s nightly activities is a definite turn-off.

Begrudgingly accepting the fact you are an epic failure at sexually pleasuring yourself, you wonder whether it would be a good idea to ask your friends to share their first experiences of sexual intercourse. You won’t ask any of the boys. They’d probably laugh at you, if not to your face then definitely behind your back. Talking to the girls will no doubt be awkward, but you’re fairly confident that they wouldn’t be mean and tease you about it.

XXX

So when Rachel hosts a sleepover, somehow convincing Quinn, Santana and Brittany to attend as well as Tina, Mercedes and yourself, you make the decision to brave the sex topic of conversation. You’re still uncertain as to whether it’s a good idea, but sex has been occupying your thoughts for a while now and talking about it might help.

With a blush staining your normally pale cheeks, you ask your girlfriends to tell you about their first experience of sexual intercourse. There’s a slight giggle from Brittany and Santana, some uncomfortable shifting from Rachel and Quinn and expressions of surprise from Mercedes and Tina. 

“Well?” You prompt with a quirked eyebrow as you examine your nails.

“I’m still a virgin, boo.” Mercedes tells you. “But I’m starting to wonder if there’s something you’re not telling me.” She says and you hear the questioning in her tone.

“I haven’t done… it.” You whisper. “So there isn’t a secret boyfriend or anything of the sort if that’s the ridiculous conclusion your mind was jumping to. I’d tell you if anything like that was going on.”

“Damn right you will.” Mercedes responds daring to ruffle your hair and for once you let her get away with it.

“I don’t really remember my first time.” Brittany shrugs and you notice her getting a far away look in her eyes. You assume her first time can’t have been too good if she doesn’t remember it at all. “But I’ve had lots of great sex since, with girls and boys.” She smiles at you, seemingly proud of such a fact, before a frown replaces her grin. “I wish I could remember my first time, or at least who it was with. It was a boy, I know that, but I don’t remember his name. He said he’d call me but he never did. I guess he just lost my number, or maybe I wrote it down wrong, I do that sometimes.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Santana says and you watch as she and Brittany link fingers. “You’ve got me now.” They smile at one another and Santana tucks a strand of Brittany’s hair behind her ear. You think it’s a sweet little gesture, more so because Brittany is the only one to receive such caring treatment from the usually bitchy Santana.

“What was your first time like?” You ask Santana, unsure what kind of answer to expect.

“Nothing special.” Santana answers sounding as though she doesn’t care, but judging by the way she links the rest of her fingers with Brittany’s so that they are holding hands, you think she probably regrets it more than she’s willing to verbally admit. “I lost it on a summer holiday to Indonesia to some guy named Stefan… when I was twelve.”

“Twelve?” Rachel exclaims looking appalled and you tense up a little, hoping Santana won’t start yelling in foreign languages and making threats of physical violence.

“That’s right, twelve.” Santana confirms as though daring Rachel to make a further comment about it. For a moment, it really looks as though Rachel might just say something, but you’re immensely relieved that Rachel manages to keep her opinions to herself for once. “What about you, Q?” Santana asks moving things along.

“You all know I regretted my first time.” Quinn answers avoiding eye contact with you and the girls. “Not just because I was an idiot and got pregnant, but also because I cheated. Not just on Finn, but I also cheated myself. I always planned to wait until marriage before experiencing the act of love but I turned my back on my morals and beliefs because a hot guy said some pretty words.”

“Everyone makes mistakes, Quinn.” Mercedes tells her kindly.

“You guys are so lucky you haven’t foolishly given that part of yourselves away.” Quinn says and you tilt your head to the side, waiting for her to say more. “It’s something you can’t get back. Once it’s gone, it’s gone forever. You shouldn’t be in a hurry to give it away. You should just wait until you’re sure, share the experience with someone you love, someone who loves you back.”

You smile gently at Quinn’s words. After all, giving that part of yourself to someone you love who loves you in return is exactly how you hope it will be. You want it to be romantic, an expression of love rather than acting on a rush of lustful hormones. You want it to mean something.

“My first time was perfect.” Tina offers and her words restore a hope in you that your first time could be perfect too. “No regrets.”

“Didn’t it hurt at all?” Mercedes asks and you wonder the same question.

“Mike was really gentle and we took it slow.” Tina replies with a smile. “He didn’t hurt me at all. We’re in love and we’ve reached a stage in our relationship where we can show that physically. It isn’t just meaningless sex because we’re horny and want to get off. Every time we do it, we’re expressing our love for one another. It’s beautiful, every single time.”

The romantic in you adores the sound of that and you find yourself getting a little misty eyed as you think of sharing your body intimately with someone who loves you the way Mike loves Tina. 

“I wish I could say the same.” Rachel sighs and you all look to her in confusion.

“You mean you finally spread your legs for Frankenteen?” Santana asks rudely. “Oh Berry, I could have told you not to waste your time. That boy doesn’t know the first thing about pleasuring a girl.”

“Finn never said anything about you two sleeping together.” You say wondering why your step-brother hadn’t bragged about the event.

“That’s because we haven’t.” Rachel says and you exchange a glance with Mercedes, shocked beyond belief that Rachel wasn’t still a virgin and that it wasn’t Finn she had given herself to.

“Was it Puck?” Quinn questions and you have to admit that Puck is the most likely candidate.

“Jesse.” Rachel admits quietly and you immediately feel bad for her.

“Whoa, you actually did the nasty with him?” Santana asks sounding impressed. “I always assumed that you pussied out of going all the way with him. Losing your cherry to an older guy, not bad, Berry. Yay.” She applauds and Rachel looks embarrassed while you, Mercedes and Quinn shoot Santana looks of disapproval.

“When?” Tina asks gently.

“Madonna week.” Rachel answers. “The act itself was both dramatic and romantic. It was everything I could have hoped for, well almost. The candles were lovely and the selected music was stunning but it was a little painful at first, I’d have preferred if he’d been considerate enough to take things slower. But overall it was a most enjoyable experience and a well-rounded performance. He even stayed to cuddle me afterwards.”

“That doesn’t sound so bad.” Brittany muses looking confused as to why Rachel is shedding a tear as she reminisces.

“I only came to regret it after we broke up.” Rachel explains. “Most especially when he cracked an egg over my head, so symbolic of how he broke my heart.”

Looking round at the girls, you find your heart aching for them. Most of them looked upon their first time with deep regret, something you think to be deeply unfair. Every girl and boy should be able to look back on their first time and smile at the memory rather than shedding a tear. Reaching your hand out, you gently brush away the tear falling down Rachel’s cheek. You sincerely hope you don’t offer your heart and body to the wrong boy the same way that she did. More than anything, you hope your first time will be beautiful and perfect just as it was for Tina.

XXX

His name is Blaine Anderson. From the first moment your eyes land upon him you’re determined that he will be the one. He’s talented, stylish, intelligent and the more you look at him the more gorgeous he becomes. You go out for coffee on a regular basis and the more you learn about him the more you like. From the way he behaves around you, you truly believe there’s every chance that he returns your feelings.

Despite all the coffee dates and mall trips and all the times Blaine has treated you to lunch or dinner, you want to go on a proper date with him. At times, when you’re in his company, it really feels like you’re boyfriends already. But you want it to be verbally confirmed. You want him to kiss you, to touch you and to make love to you. Things with him would be so perfect, you’re sure of it; you just don’t know how to tell him how you feel.

Every time you intend to make your feelings known, you’re overcome with shyness and you fail to get the words out. You can talk to Blaine about almost anything. Fashion, musicals, the little you know about sports, the mother you sorely miss, the bullying you’ve endured all your life, your hopes for the future and you can even talk to him about how you want your first time to be without stuttering or blushing like a fool. But for whatever reason, you just can’t pluck up the courage to tell him you’d like to be more than friends.

You catch him looking at you sometimes, as though he’s about to say something but then he remains silent. At those times, you wonder if he’s trying to ask you out but doesn’t have the courage to do so either. It’s partly amusing, but mostly it’s just frustrating. 

XXX

Finally, things between you start to change. The two of you go to the movies together and select a promising looking chick-flick to watch. Blaine insists on paying, as he so often does. Then you take your seats and halfway through the movie Blaine has his arm draped over your shoulders. You stiffen at first but quickly relax. You glance at him out of the corner of your eye but he is staring at the screen, a smile on his mouth as he lightly rubs your shoulder. 

As the actors on the screen share a passionate kiss, you rest your head on Blaine’s shoulder and he rests his head on top of yours. It feels so natural and so comfortable. After the movie has ended and you’re walking out to the parking lot, Blaine’s hand slips into yours. Light conversation about the movie travels back and forth between you two, no need to mention the fact you’re holding hands because it just feels so right to do so.

Then Blaine is dropping you off at home and hurrying to open the car door for you. He walks you up to the front porch of your house and though it hasn’t been stated, you’re pretty confident that your evening together counts as a date. Your thoughts are confirmed when Blaine leans up to kiss you.

XXX

Next Friday night, Blaine joins you and your family for dinner. He’s polite and charming and you’re so busy staring at him dreamily you don’t lecture Finn about lacking the ability to chew with his mouth closed. Carole instantly takes a liking to Blaine and it doesn’t take more than ten minutes for Blaine to win your dad’s approval. Even Finn bonds with Blaine over some football team you’ve never heard of.

Before Blaine leaves, he kisses you again, soft and gentle. Grinning like a fool, you hurry to the privacy of your bedroom to call Mercedes and gush about your evening. 

XXX

Two weeks later, you’re joining Blaine’s family for dinner. You’re nervous and shy at first but his parents are surprisingly welcoming. Soon enough, Blaine’s mother is giggling with you like you’re old friends and you can tell you’ve impressed Blaine’s father with your knowledge of cars. The evening proves to be a pleasant one and something about you glows as you realise Blaine’s parents genuinely like you.

Blaine walks you to your car and you kiss one another goodbye, clutching to one another desperately as though unwilling to let go. As you pull apart, both of you are panting heavily and Blaine’s lips look slightly swollen and you’re sure yours must look the same.

When you get home that night, your hand slips down your body to touch yourself, wishing that it was Blaine, your boyfriend, touching you. 

XXX

Recently, it’s the only thing on your mind. As much as you enjoy making out with Blaine, you’re desperate for more. You want to be with him, you need to be with him. You feel you’re ready for it and you’re sure he wants you too.

On one of your dates, you find the confidence to talk about the possibility of taking your relationship to the next level. He gulps slightly as he looks at you and his eyes sparkle before he leans in to claim your mouth.

“I want to.” Blaine breathes and you feel dizzy with the notion of how much this perfect boyfriend of yours wants to be with you.

The two of you talk about it, both of you wanting it to be special. You decide together that it will happen at Blaine’s house and Blaine assures you that he will take care of purchasing condoms and lubricant for which you are most grateful. As much as you feel ready to be physically intimate with your boyfriend, you don’t think you could handle buying such items without being utterly mortified. 

XXX

As the day comes closer, you find that your stomach is constantly filled with excited butterflies. Every time you look at Blaine, you can tell he’s looking forward to it as well. Although you’re desperate to tell Mercedes and the other girls, you keep it to yourself for now. There will be plenty of time afterwards to tell them how beautiful and special the experience was as you are sure it will be. 

It seems there’s nothing to dampen your spirits. Or at least, there isn’t until he steps into the picture; the smarmy and arrogant being that is Sebastian. He can’t keep his eyes or his hands off of Blaine, off your boyfriend. It drives you insane with jealousy and it takes all of your control not to scratch the boy’s eyes out and shave his head. Instead, you shift closer to Blaine, wrapping your arms around him and stealing kiss after kiss, trying to make it clear to Sebastian that Blaine is taken.

Blaine for his part seems oblivious but you know instinctively that Sebastian is bad news. When you find yourself alone in Sebastian’s company, you make it clear how severely you despise him. He simply laughs at you in response, intensifying your hatred for his existence. 

“Enjoy Blaine while you can.” Sebastian tells you with a dirty smirk. “I’ll have him writhing in pleasure underneath me soon. I bet he’ll be so hot moaning and panting for me.”

“He’s mine,” you insist through clenched teeth as you cross your arms over your chest. “I suggest you back off.”

“Not until I get what I want.” Sebastian replies and he has the nerve to wink at you before Blaine returns, not sensing the tension between you and his new friend. 

As you sit drinking coffee with your boyfriend and the boy who is intent to steal him from you, there are moments when you worry that Sebastian really will steal Blaine away. But you force yourself not to entertain such ridiculous thoughts. You and Blaine are together and an unfashionable cretin like Sebastian will not destroy the beautiful relationship you have. It won’t be Sebastian getting the honour of enjoying Blaine’s virginal body; it will be you and you alone as you share yourself with Blaine also. 

XXX

It’s just you and Blaine now, in his bedroom, both nude under the covers with the lights dimmed. You gaze up at him trustingly as he looms over you, holding his condom covered cock to your entrance. Unwilling to risk hurting you, Blaine tells you to guide him in. So you reach your hand down to Blaine’s cock and do exactly that. He’s stretched and prepped you well so there isn’t really any pain. It feels a bit uncomfortable and awkward as it goes in but it isn’t hurting. 

“Just give me a minute.” You whisper, having no desire to rush the moment but to cherish it. “Ok.” You say half a minute later.

Blaine starts moving, taking things slowly. In the back of your mind, there is a voice pointing out that you’re already regretting this. It isn’t perfect or beautiful or romantic. It isn’t even enjoyable. It’s just happening.

For some reason, Blaine isn’t kissing you. Despite the fact his cock is nestled in your ass, you don’t feel connected to him at all. He’s holding himself over you in a press up, touching as little of your skin as is possible while still being inside of you. You try to make eye-contact with him but he won’t look at you. Then before you can even say anything, it’s over and Blaine’s pulling out. He’d barely been inside of you for two minutes before he came, leaving you unsatisfied. 

The condom is thrown away and Blaine rests beside you on his back looking up at the ceiling. Quietly, you reach for your clothes that you folded into a neat pile and placed on the floor. You get dressed beneath the cover of Blaine’s quilt, feeling shy about the idea of him seeing your naked form despite what you’ve just done. Beside you, Blaine remains naked and lightly pulls you into his arms once you’re dressed. You rest your head on his chest, wanting to leave but not sure how to go about saying so. 

For approximately ten silent minutes, the two of you remain in your position before you sit up and suggest that you head back home before your dad starts to worry. Nodding in agreement, Blaine gets up and pulls on his clothes before leading you downstairs and then walking you to your car. You hug and you stand in the embrace for a long time.

“I hope you don’t regret it.” Blaine says quietly.

“Of course not.” You lie.

“Good.” Blaine sighs rubbing your back and pressing a kiss to your cheek. “I’ll call you.” He says.

XXX

He doesn’t call. So you call him. He doesn’t answer. You send a text, then another and another. He doesn’t reply. 

XXX

A week later, Finn comes to your room looking deeply apologetic. He sits on the edge of your bed and lightly squeezes your shoulder.

“Me and Puck saw Blaine today.” Finn tells you and your heart clenches at the sound of his name. “He was with another guy.” Finn continues to say sounding guilty for just revealing such a thing even though he is not to blame. “They were holding hands.”

You ask him to describe the other guy and Finn’s details match a certain Warbler by the name of Sebastian. 

“Are you ok, bro?” Finn asks and you simply nod. “I’m here for you, dude.” Finn says and he pulls you in for a quick hug before leaving.

Your throat aches and your eyes sting as the desire to cry hits you. But you don’t. Not a single tear slips down your face. You lock them inside and promise yourself you’ll never allow any tears over Blaine Anderson or Sebastian Smyth to fall from your eyes.

Somehow, you’re not surprised by what Finn told you. He only confirmed the suspicions you already had when Blaine didn’t call you. Even when you last hugged goodbye, you knew inside that he wasn’t your boyfriend anymore. You find yourself wondering when Blaine and Sebastian got together and your stomach churns as images of Blaine and Sebastian having sex force their way into your mind. It sickens you, because you just know that the two of them have had sex already.

For a while, you wonder if maybe Sebastian had stolen Blaine’s affections before you gave your virginity to him. It is possible that Blaine was already with Sebastian when he slept with you, or he and Sebastian got together very soon after you gave your body over to Blaine. You’re not sure which is worse. You feel so used and humiliated.

You never did tell Mercedes or the other girls about your night with Blaine. You didn’t tell anyone and you don’t intend to. The whole situation is just far too humiliating. You trusted Blaine completely, allowed him to see you at your most vulnerable, gave him something you considered to be so precious and he walked all over it. He didn’t even have the decency to break up with you. He just stopped all communication with you.

All you wanted was for your first time to be a good experience. The last thing you wanted was to regret it like so many people you knew did. Considering you tried so hard to get it right, it really shouldn’t surprise you that you got it so wrong.

Releasing a sigh, you get up and pull on a clean sweater and a pair of lace-up boots. You need to take a walk and just get some fresh air. Staying in your bedroom will just make you feel more miserable. 

XXX

You walk along, playing song lyrics in your head in an attempt to keep your thoughts off of Blaine. It doesn’t work. The songs your mind plays to you all remind you of Blaine and the pain he’s put you through as well as the shame you feel for letting him get a part of you that he obviously didn’t deserve. He was supposed to be your first love, not your first mistake. 

You’re startled out of your thoughts when a hand lands on your shoulder, and you whirl round preparing to fight as best as you can at what you assume is an attack. Only, you find yourself staring at Puck who has the beginnings of a bruise forming around his eye. He’s breathing heavily and you guess that he ran to catch up to you though you can’t think why.

“Are you ok?” Puck asks you looking strangely sympathetic then you remember that he was with Finn and saw Blaine with Sebastian.

“I might ask you the same thing.” You respond gesturing to his eye.

“It’s nothing,” he smirks. “Just had a fight with a couple of dickheads.”

“What over?” You ask.

“They really hurt someone I care about.” Puck replies smiling at you in a most peculiar way.

“Oh.” You respond. 

“I take it Finn’s already told you.” Puck says and for a moment you’re confused before it makes sense.

“Oh.” You repeat. “You beat up Blaine and his new boyfriend, for me?” You ask feeling touched even though you thoroughly disapprove of violence.

“Damn right.” Puck nods. “Nobody gets away with hurting my boy.”

“Thanks.” You say quietly suddenly feeling shy. You know that Puck refers to all his guy friends as ‘my boy’ but hearing him say it about you makes you feel special.

Before you know it, you’re agreeing to a trip to Puck’s house and you’re eating snacks, drinking beer and kicking the crap out of him on computer games. You’re having fun and you stop thinking about Blaine and Sebastian and your own stupidity for giving up your virginity to the wrong boy.

XXX

It becomes a regular thing, you hanging out with Puck. You play video games while eating the type of junk food you usually avoid. As you play, you talk. Most of the time you’re playfully insulting one another or talking about school related things, but occasionally you open up and say something meaningful to one another. 

Without even realising it happening, Puck has become your new best friend. You spend more time with him playing computer games than you do at the mall with Mercedes. And Puck spends more time with you then he does anybody else. 

He convinces you to rejoin the football team and Coach Beiste is ecstatic to have you on the team. For the first time in years, McKinley High actually has a strong football team. It’s mostly down to Coach Beiste that the team is doing so well, but you’re proud to be a part of it too. It makes you feel like one of the guys a bit more and you find it easier to talk to straight guys and they in turn find it easier to talk to you without freaking out and assuming you’re hitting on them.

You even work on a few Glee assignments together. Puck encourages you to sing a few manlier songs on occasion and you persuade, or more accurately threaten, Puck into trying out a few show tunes every now and then.

Puck ends up spending a lot of time at the garage with you, helping you as well your dad fix up cars. It takes a while, but your dad eventually comes round to liking Puck and starts calling him by his name rather than referring to him as ‘mohawked punk’. 

On more than one occasion, you find yourself being cornered by the girls, all of them demanding to know if you and Puck are secretly dating. You laugh at them and when you later tell Puck, he laughs along with you. Your dad sits you down to quiz you on your friendship with Puck as well. Considering how much time you spend with Puck, you reason that it’s only natural for people to assume the two of you are dating but that isn’t the case. You’re just really good friends.

XXX

At Regionals, the New Directions are up against the Warblers meaning that you’ll have to face Blaine and Sebastian. You stress about it the entire week leading up to Regionals, convincing yourself that it will be a nightmare. Yet when you find yourself in what you thought would be a painful situation, you’re surprised to realise how much you really don’t care. 

From the looks of things, Blaine and Sebastian aren’t even a couple anymore. Sebastian has his hands all over another boy and Blaine is quiet as he stands alone. He catches your eye and he looks as though he has so much he wants to say to you but you have no interest in listening. You turn away from him and assure Puck that you’re fine before following your group to get ready to perform.

For the New Directions, everything seems to go right. For the Warblers, everything seems to go wrong. You know that they’re a talented group, but they’ve made the wrong song choices and rather than have Blaine take the solos, they have Sebastian acting as their star performer. It just doesn’t work. You begrudgingly admit that he has a good voice but he doesn’t have the same charisma on stage that Blaine always did. They’ve also tried for more elaborate choreography than their signature side-step routines but the moves are outdated and don’t compliment the rhythm of the song. 

Needless to say, your team thrashes the Warblers and you can’t help but feel smug. Winning first place, Rachel announces a social gathering at her place in order to celebrate your victory. Santana and Brittany acquire alcohol from somewhere and Rachel’s dads are away for the weekend so you’re able to let loose and party wild. 

Mercedes and Tina are in fits of giggles over the simplest things. Brittany’s stripping even before she’s had any alcohol, Quinn’s angrily ranting about boys, stretch marks and prom crowns and Santana’s a sobbing mess. As for you, you find yourself entertaining Puck with a lap dance.

Many drinks later, most of your friends have fallen asleep or simply passed out. Finn is the only one to have remained sober and offers to drive you home. You decline the offer and cuddle up to Puck who picks you up bridal style and sways slightly as he carries you up the stairs. He sets you down on your feet again by the front door before you step out into the night.

Arms around one another, you stagger through the streets towards Puck’s house, singing loudly on the way. When you’re inside Puck’s bedroom, you lounge on his bed and he slumps down next to you, shirtless.

His mum and sister aren’t home. They went away somewhere; you remember that Puck told you they were going away, you just can’t remember where or what for. 

Puck pulls a bottle of whiskey out from under his bed and you pass the bottle between one another, sharing the amber liquid inside. As you drink, you’re mildly aware of being somewhat flirtatious but you just can’t stop yourself and Puck doesn’t seem to mind as he flirts right back. 

By the time you finish the bottle of whiskey, the two of you are stripped down to your underwear and Puck’s hand has grazed your bum far too many times to be accidental. You roll over so that you’re on top of him and you can feel his erection nudging against your own. Running your hands through his mohawk, you stare at his lips, thinking about kissing him. His hands move to rest on your ass and he gives a deliberate squeeze. Smiling, you lean down and press your lips together. His mouth opens along with yours and your tongues tangle together as you grind against one another. 

“Mmm, fuck.” Puck growls before he’s sucking at your neck and you don’t even care that it will leave a mark. 

His hands slip down your back and then he’s pushing down your underwear and somewhat clumsily you help with the process. Puck’s hands return to your bare ass and your mouths meet again as the positions are reversed and Puck spreads himself on top of you. With your help, Puck’s underwear come off and fall somewhere on the floor. You’re side by side and kissing again for a while before Puck pushes you downwards.

As your face nears Puck’s cock, you understand what he wants. You’ve never given a blow-job before but in your drunken state you’re not worried or nervous. Without even thinking, you open your mouth and stretch your lips around Puck’s circumcised cock. You swallow his length down; taking him deeper than you ever thought you’d be able to. You don’t really have any technique to the act you’re performing but you’re enjoying it nevertheless. Although you can’t describe the taste of Puck’s penis, you decide that you like it. Pulling off to take a little breather, you drop kisses all over Puck’s lovely sized dick, thinking that it’s a thing of remarkable beauty.

Fondling Puck’s balls, you go down on him again, enjoying the weight of his cock on your tongue and down your throat. You even enjoy the lewd sounds being made by your mouth on his dick. His hand grips your hair and he encourages you to speed up a little.

“Oh yeah, that’s beautiful.” Puck tells you and you hum in response.

You lick, kiss and suck at him for a while longer before he guides you back up and coaxes you into a kiss, his hands resting on your buttocks again.

“Puck,” you say between kisses and he ‘hmms’ to show he’s listening. “This is what your dick tastes like.” You inform him with a laugh as you share more kisses.

“I’m gonna fuck you.” Puck whispers into your ear and you groan in response as he pushes you onto your stomach.

He drops kisses down your back before spreading the globes of your ass and licking along your ass crack. Your entire body twitches at the contact before his tongue works over your asshole. It feels weird at first, ticklish almost, but you kind of like it. Face buried in the pillow, you push your hips back as Puck’s tongue lavers your opening.

As he pulls away, you lift your head before he’s gently manoeuvring you onto your back. His fingers are in your mouth and you suck at them while spreading your legs so he can settle more comfortably between them. Then he’s trailing them down and probing your asshole with a single digit. You tense up and your thighs clench together, your body initially rejecting the intrusion. But then Puck leans down, his breath tickling your face, the stench of alcohol still heavy and just a hint of stubble scratching at your skin as he kisses you.

With your tongue being occupied, you manage to relax. Your legs spread wide again, your body accepting Puck’s finger. A second digit soon joins it and you’re not entirely sure if it hurts or not. Maybe you’re too intoxicated to feel the pain, or perhaps it’s just a little uncomfortable but you’re in no state of mind to accurately tell. As Puck’s lips close around your left nipple, you decide it doesn’t matter just as long as Puck keeps touching you.

“Want you so bad.” Puck mutters, the vibration of his words tickling your chest as his fingers flex inside of you, opening you up. “Waited so long.”

You’re not really sure what Puck means but now is not the time to question it. You simply take a gentle hold of his head and pull his face back up so you can kiss again. You like kissing Puck. He has such lovely lips, soft but yet so demanding and possessive. 

As a third finger is pushed inside of you, Puck asks if you’re a virgin. 

“No.” You tell him honestly, the first time you’ve told anyone.

His movements stop and he stares at you, lightly panting in your face. You look away, feeling ashamed to having admitted the truth.

“Was it him?” Puck asks and you know he means Blaine. Closing your eyes, you give a nod and you hear him swear. “That cunt.”

“Make me forget about him.” You beg moving your hands from Puck’s biceps and wrapping your arms around his back. “Please, make me forget he was ever inside me.”

“Ok.” Puck answers pulling his fingers out.

Next, he’s forcing his cock inside of you and you definitely feel just a brief bit of minimal pain. It occurs to you that you really ought to have asked him to wear a condom but you just can’t bring yourself to properly care. Besides, feeling his bare dick inside of you feels so much better than Blaine’s condom covered cock did.

“Oh, mmm.” You moan as Puck buries himself inside of you before kissing you again. Your teeth clash together clumsily a few times but you quickly find synchronicity and duel your tongues together in a manner that would suggest you’d choreographed and rehearsed many times before. “Puck.” You sigh as he begins rotating his hips, pulling out then pushing back inside of you.

As he works his body in and out of yours, you writhe below him to meet his thrusts, working together to find a rhythm. He starts giving it to you slow and deep. You gasp and moan wantonly, your legs locking around him. Because Puck’s so big, it actually hurts a little to have him inside of you so deep, but it’s a pain you’re able to draw pleasure from. Although it probably shouldn’t, it feels good.

“Puck.” You moan again because saying his name seems to be the right thing to do. Only you feel a little silly calling out his nickname. “Noah.” You call instead finding his given name is much more satisfying. Judging by his groan, he prefers it too. “Fuck, Noah.” You keen and if you were able to think properly you might be shocked by the fact you uttered a curse. “Ohh.” You moan almost embarrassingly loud and you scratch your nails down Puck’s back.

“You like that?” Puck grunts before chewing on your ear, an action that tickles and makes you laugh. “Fuck, so beautiful.”

His hands move all over you, touching every patch of skin he can reach. He licks a stripe up your neck before sinking his teeth into the flesh and sucking another mark onto your throat. As you cling to him, breathily making the request that he move harder and faster, you think to yourself that this moment is beautiful. 

This is how it should have been for you on your first time. It didn’t matter that you were drunk, that it wasn’t planned or that you weren’t boyfriends. All that mattered was that you both wanted it and that it felt oh so fabulous to have Puck pounding into you.

It was so much different from Blaine. With Blaine, the sex had been passionless and mechanical. There was no feeling with Blaine, no contact, no real intimacy.

But with Puck, it was incredible. He seemed unable to stop himself from touching you, or kissing you. With Puck, you knew you were sharing something special and the passion you felt was more intense than anything you’d ever experienced. 

“Noah!” You cry out throwing your head back as Puck continues to rock into you. “Oh, oh fuck, mmm.” 

“So fucking hot, babe.” Puck compliments slowing down his movements before rolling onto his back so that you’re straddling him.

Sitting on his cock, you brace your hands on his strong chest then push yourself up before sinking down. His hands move to your hips, helping you with the chore of riding him. It doesn’t feel as good in this position but you continue to impale yourself on his cock repeatedly, not wanting to disappoint him.

“C’mere, baby.” Puck commands and you lean down so you can kiss. It’s an awkward position and you’re mildly grossed out as you realise your knee pits are quite sweaty. Then as you thrust a little, Puck’s cock slips out of you. “On your hands and knees.” Puck tells you and you do as he says.

He moves behind you and you stare down at the mattress wondering why in the hell you’re about to let Puck take you doggy-style. He pushes back inside of you and he’s soon snapping his hips back and forth. You rock back against him, trying to ignore the thump of the headboard against the wall. It’s strange, you always thought such a position to be entirely degrading and you’d never have even considered doing it before. But now that you were, you were pleasantly surprised to find that you thoroughly enjoyed it.

“Oh, baby, so beautiful.” Puck praises as his hands run across your back then down your chest and stomach.

Pushing back against his thrusts quickly becomes tiring, so you let Puck do all the work; more than content to have him fuck you into the mattress. 

His cock slips from you again and you quickly move onto your back. Wrapping your fingers around his dick, you guide him back inside of you and pull him into a much needed kiss. You like this position best. It’s so much more romantic being able to look at one another and kiss without having to crane your necks at uncomfortable angles. 

“Can I cum now?” Puck asks you sounding desperate and you nod. “Try and cum with me.” He says before he’s driving into you at a frantic pace.

“Gah, Noah.” Is all you can respond with as your ragged breathing is punctured with high breathy moans. 

You reach one hand up to grip at his mohawk while moving your other hand down to fist yourself. Your lips crash together for a sloppy kiss before Puck’s grunting and you’re moaning. He spills inside of you while you spill over your own hand. Feeling slightly dazed, you join your lips with Puck’s again for a quick little kiss. You then rub your own cum into your stomach, too lazy to move and clean up properly.

Gently, Puck pulls out of you and you release a happy sigh of ‘mmm’. He rests down beside you, gazing at you with a smile as he runs a single hand up the length of your body, still seemingly unable to stop touching you. Staring back at him, you think you ought to say something but you don’t know what, so you just kiss him again instead. You really love kissing Puck and he seems to enjoy kissing you.

The two of you are quiet as you cuddle up together, occasionally kissing. The silence is peaceful, comfortable, and eventually you fall asleep in your best friend’s arms. 

You don’t know it yet, but in the morning, you will wake up to find that Puck has made you breakfast in bed. Or at least, he tried to. The eggs will be undercooked, the toast burnt and the waffles won’t even look like waffles let alone taste like them. But you’ll still find it a romantic gesture.

Then you will take a shower together and have sex again, this time sober and using protection. Then you’ll spend the day in front of the television, not watching the movies you put on but making-out instead. He’ll ask you to be his boyfriend some time during the third movie and you will of course say yes.

Seven months later, you will break up for a total of three hours and twenty-two minutes before you’re back in one another’s arms. You’ll have your fights like any other couple does and at times things will get tough. But you will always manage to get through it.

At age twenty-five, you will get down on one knee and ask Puck to marry you. He will make love to you right there on the floor before saying yes.

Over time, you’ll look back at your first mistake with Blaine and be oh so grateful that it led you to your one and only life-long love with Noah Puckerman.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Please review.
> 
> My first fic on here, so please let me know if I've posted wrong or anything.
> 
> Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx


End file.
